1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fast-forwarding and rewinding operational mechanism in a tape player and more particularly to improvements for reducing the force for initiating fast-forwarding and rewinding operation, simplifying its mechanism, reducing its size and weight, permitting easy operation and reducing production cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a tape player, fast-forwarding and rewinding mechanisms are requisite. As to such mechanisms, there have conventionally been proposed and put into practice various methods. However, in a conventional tape player wherein a pinch roller, idler, head, etc. are arranged to automatically move to an operational position due to spring force upon insertion of a tape cassette, it is necessary to move them out of the operational position against the spring force for fast-forward and rewind modes. Therefore, a disadvantage is that a relatively large force is required for moving these parts. In this connection, there has been proposed an electro-magnetic plunger to reduce the operational force. However, in order to instantly bring the pinch roller, idler, head etc. into an operational condition, a considerably large force and large stroke are needed. Therefore, there are disadvantages in requiring an electromagnetic plunger large enough to satisfy this requirement and circuitry having a large capacity.